


Неживая вода

by fandom Rus_Rock 2020 (rrfb2020)



Series: Спецквест команды Рус_рока: кинки и фетиши [6]
Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agatha Christie (Band), Русский рок | Russian Rock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Quiet Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, fandom Rus_Rock 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrfb2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rus_Rock%202020
Summary: В ту декабрьскую ночь Вадим не знал, как это оформить не то что в действия или в слова — даже в мысли. Но началось всё именно тогда.___АвторПиво Вадика  (на фикбуке)
Relationships: Вадим Самойлов/Глеб Самойлов, Вадим Самойлов/ОЖП
Series: Спецквест команды Рус_рока: кинки и фетиши [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920634
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Неживая вода

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Неживая вода](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/682777) by Агата Кристи. 



> Работа выполнена для команды Рус_рока на спецквест по теме кинки и фетиши. Кинк на первый раз.

В выпускном классе Вадим часто возвращался поздно, своим ключом отпирал дверь и проскальзывал по-тихому в комнату — благо, коридор был совсем коротким.

Тишина казалась какой-то искусственной, но по утрам мама не отчитывала — Вадим до сих пор не знает почему. Могла ведь и отчихвостить по полной, и запретить приходить так поздно — но молчала. И не мешала лежать в свитере поверх одеяла, уставившись в ковёр, узоры которого цвели беспокойным хороводом, кружились беззвучными вертолетными лопастями на грани тошноты.

Глеб выскальзывал из своей постели чёрной трафаретной тенью на фоне тусклого света, идущего из окон дома напротив. Панельные человейники, наскоро поставленные в ровные ряды, располагались слишком, до неприязни, близко друг к другу.

Брат подбирался под бок, прятал лицо в свитере Вадима, фыркал куда-то подмышку:

— Пивом пахнет... 

И не только пивом, если честно. Пахло ещё мокрой штукатуркой и дешёвым, горько-терпким табаком.

Вадим точно знал: Глеб приходил к нему без всякой задней мысли — просто потому, что скучал. Ждал рассказов — и обещаний, что ему скоро позволят вместе со старшим братом пропадать вечера напролёт.

Сколько тогда было Глебу? Одиннадцать, всего одиннадцать. Он забрасывал тощую голую ногу поперёк тела брата, чтобы удобнее было вдвоём на одной узкой кровати, — и еще для тепла. Сопел почти злобно, но всё равно не просил набросить на себя одеяло. Оставался с Вадимом, пока тот не начинал возиться, раздеваясь, и не шептал брату в ухо:

— Спать иди! Я уже вырубаюсь.

Но даже тогда Глеб продолжал ютиться где-то сбоку, помогал стаскивать свитер и бубнил, что спят в это время (за полночь!) только малыши.

А он-то, конечно, взрослый уже…

Разница в возрасте между ними тогда казалась вечностью.

***  
Это началось, когда Вадим однажды обнаружил Глеба спящим в своей кровати. Ждал малыш, ждал — и не дождался.

В декабре началось — точно, в декабре. Потому что у них уже стояла ёлка — маленькая, пластмассовая, украшенная игрушечками из разноцветного стекла, такими крохотными и красивыми, словно их сделали гномы.

В квартирах в доме напротив тоже стояли ёлки. Мелкий спутанный дождик поблескивал в темноте через тюль. Мерцали огни гирлянд.

Глеб спал, впечатавшись щекой в тыльную сторону кисти, оставляя на подушке нитку слюны.

Будить брата Вадик не стал. Перелез через него, как мог, осторожно и прижался спиной к стене. Чтобы оставить больше пространства, пришлось даже втянуть живот.

Глеб, почувствовав тепло, не просыпаясь, придвинулся и вжался спиной в Вадима.

Тот подумал, что стесняться тут абсолютно нечего. Если тощий подросток в декабре заснет в майке и шортах поверх одеяла, то обязательно замерзнет. Нет здесь ничего особенного.

Вот только… только…

Всё началось именно тогда. В ту декабрьскую ночь Вадим не знал, как это оформить не то что в действия или в слова — даже в мысли.

Но понимал главное. Он старший — значит, должен быть ответственным. Или хотя бы продолжать делать вид, что является таковым…

После долгих раздумий Вадим обнял Глеба, перекинув руку поперек его тела. Так ведь действительно теплее! И ничего больше — абсолютно ничего.

Вадим даже дышать тогда старался в подушку, чтобы ненароком не разбудить брата.

Но началось всё именно в ту ночь.

***  
Прошло очень много времени. Начались и закончились выпускные экзамены.

— Не шевелись, — шепчет он в затылок Наташе. Почти шипит. Нажимает на её по-мальчишески острые плечи и лицом утыкает в подушку. — Не двигайся, я же сказал!

Приходится внимательно наблюдать за Наташей: девушки не любят эгоистов, которые думают только о своем удовольствии. Неважно, что она сама прыгнула в койку к лидеру школьной рок-группы: он ведь не отказался.

А самое главное — Наташа не должна ничего заподозрить. Не задуматься, почему Вадим трахает её с оттягом, раз за разом повторяя, напоминая, увещевая, — в конце концов просто умоляя, — молчать и не извиваться. Нельзя, чтобы Наташа начала размышлять, почему Вадиму неприятна ее радость от секса.

— Заткнись!

Не выдержав, он бьёт её по щеке слишком сильно, хоть и понимает: это унизительно и не выглядит проявлением страсти.

Наташа, неумело, сквозь зубы ругаясь, пытается вывернуться из удушающих объятий, из-под его тела.

Вадиму не хочется её останавливать. Он этого и не делает. Просто садится на кровать и тихо смеется, запрокидывая голову, пока Наташа собирает разбросанную одежду, натягивает ее на себя и опрометью бросается вон.

Он смеется и не может остановиться. Надо же, даже фанатку напугал! Она не виновата — абсолютно ни в чём не виновата, это ведь проблемы не Наташи, а только Вадима.

***  
Это возвращается, накатывает к самому горлу, когда он возвращается — приезжает домой здоровым двадцатитрёхлетним лбом.

День выдаётся особенно жарким. Воздух в квартире густой — хоть ножом режь.

Вадим по старой привычке открывает своим ключом — каждая секунда вызывает ностальгию.

Он не крадется — идет, шлёпая тапочками. Дома тихо, поэтому он специально шаркает по линолеуму — лишь бы побольше было разных звуков.

Провозит сумку с вещами по полу: лень последние метры нести её на плече.

Отросшие волосы на затылке липкие от жары, футболка тоже влажная.

А потом Вадим открывает дверь, замирая на полувдохе.

Глеб, уже почти совсем взрослый, но всё ещё по-подростковому хрупкий, одетый в домашние штаны и растянутую темную футболку, спит, скрючившись клубком, на кровати Вадима. Спит, как всегда, крепко. Иначе давно бы уже проснулся, услышав, с каким шумом вернулся Вадим.

В тесных джинсах становится неудобно. Это вообще неудобно!

Но, разумеется, Вадим ничего не делает. Он идет в ванную. Там холодная вода — точнее, ледяная, несмотря на жару. Можно умыть лицо и протереть шею, жмурясь до боли.

— Вадь? — сонно, невнятно звучит за спиной. Глеб почти впечатывается в брата. — Ты приехал. — Он утыкается носом в спину старшего — и замирает, будто снова заснул.

Вадим терпеливо ждёт, отчаянно желая покинуть своё тело и уйти из ванной куда подальше, чтобы не чувствовать того, что он сейчас чувствует.

— Ты как? — Вадим даже не хрипит, а сипит, безнадёжно и абсолютно несчастно.

Разумеется, он никуда не уходит — не может даже пальцем шевельнуть. Так и стоит над раковиной, не разгибаясь. Поэтому брат ещё сильнее облокачивается на него — почти ложится, словно на подушку.

— Разморило... — бормочет Глеб. При каждом произнесенном звуке он задевает губами кожу брата там, где майка её уже не защищает.

Вадиму хочется вырезать со своей спины все куски кожи, которых касались губы Глеба.

— Иди ещё поспи! — Он по-прежнему сипит, не двигаясь и отчаянно боясь спугнуть момент.

Поначалу бездействие кажется лучшим вариантом действий, но вскоре выясняется, что это не так.

Глеб никуда не уходит. Наоборот, прижимается сильнее — как нарочно! Долго молчит, а потом говорит:

— Я тут посплю, — и обхватывает поясницу брата тем же самым движением, которым несколько лет назад Вадим обнимал его самого, согревая.

— Нет! — Голос дергается, словно майский жук на булавке. 

Вадиму это не нравится. Или, наоборот, нравится слишком сильно?!..

Он наконец находит в себе силы разогнуться.

Но Глеб не отпускает — обнимает крепче, прижимается, смеется и жадно выдыхает из-за спины. Потом смотрит через плечо Вадима и в темном зеркале встречается с ним глазами. Они совершенно не сонные, а хитрые, будто Глеб знает то, что находится за пределами обычного человеческого понимания.

— Нет, я буду спать тут!

Вадим резко разворачивается. Лицо и шея горят. Да он весь горит — жарко. В паху тоже жарко, и ширинка давит. Поворачивается в чужих руках, всё еще пытающихся обнять. Прижимает брата к стене.

Тот не делает ничего — не сопротивляется, не удивляется.

Вадим тяжело дышит — загнанно, по-звериному.

Глеб улыбается — точнее, обозначает улыбку уголками губ — и смотрит вниз. Потом сгибает колено и гладит им пах слишком близко придвинувшегося Вадима. Надавливает.

Вадим зло щурится и выплевывает слова:

— Тебе смешно?

Глеб мотает головой. А потом отвечает очень серьезно, без тени издёвки:

— Я тоже рад, что ты приехал. Скучал по тебе. Точно так же скучал, — и смотрит опять не в глаза, а гораздо ниже.

Вадим сползает взглядом на приоткрытые губы Глеба, наугад движется вперед и всем телом прижимает его к холодному кафелю. Мажет губами по лицу брата, будто сослепу — по скуле, по мелкой ещё, почти не колющейся щетине, в самый угол чужого рта.

Даёт шанс — очередной — всё остановить до начала.

Глеб словно не замечает этого проявления то ли вежливости, то ли благоразумия. Поворачивает голову не от, а навстречу. Сталкивается губами, неумело пытается вести в неловком поцелуе.

Вадим придавливает сильнее. Двигает бёдрами.

Глеб перестаёт что-либо делать. Замирает и пугливо зажимается, напрягаясь всем своим подростковым телом. Но всё равно не пытается вывернуться, не просит отпустить.

Значит, не против. Значит, можно продолжить.

Вадим выцеловывает, вылизывает чужой рот, нажимает пальцами на челюсть сбоку, заставляя разжать зубы. Это почти как с девчонками, с неумелыми целками: губы у Глеба расслабленные и мягкие, и сам он до жути податливый. Инициативу отдал без всяких просьб и теперь только ждёт.

Вадим отодвигается немного, чтобы наклониться и провести губами по чужой шее, по отпечатку одеяла на распаренной сном коже — и одновременно расстегнуть молнию на джинсах.

Глеб, почувствовав относительную свободу, дёргается навстречу и обнимает Вадима за шею, почти вешаясь на него.

Это кажется неудобным — но всего несколько секунд. Затем Вадим выпрастывает из штанов свой член и член Глеба. Прижимает их друг к другу и обхватывает ладонью.

Поначалу оказывается не слишком приятно и очень неловко. Приходится ненадолго отвлечься и как следует плюнуть на ладонь. Потом дело идёт куда легче.

Глеб всхлипывает и жмётся.

Вадим снова придавливает его к кафелю и через несколько движений шипит раздражённо:

— Тихо!

Глеб вновь замирает. Даже губы закусывает и, кажется, забывает дышать.

Ещё несколько секунд — и кончают оба, хотя и не одновременно. Это даже на секс не похоже: настолько просто, неловко и быстро всё происходит.

Глеб по-прежнему не делает ничего. Опирается всем телом на брата, словно чего-то ждёт.

Вадим догадывается, хоть и с небольшим опозданием, и командует:

— Вольно.


End file.
